


This Must Be Love

by Rivulet027



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Halloween, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby wants to get Jean-Paul to the Halloween dance, Jean-Paul has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the X-men. They're Marvel's toy box and I'm just playing. I also don't own anything to do with Velvet Goldmine or Popeye. The title of the piece was borrowed off a Phil Collins CD. There's also that concept I borrowed from DS9 when writing Logan and JP into a fic, yep also don't own anything to do with that.
> 
> A/N: This is a response to the Halloween challenge on speedsicle. Spoilers are sometime before Reloaded and this was written back in 2004.
> 
> A/N2: This piece is dedicated to Tammy who helped me pick out a title.

Someone, somewhere, up there hated him. Jean-Paul felt he knew this. It simply too easily explained one too many things about his life, like why he was asked to share an office with his crush, Bobby Drake. Or why as he attempted to organize his papers so as to better grade them he could feel Bobby's eyes watching his every move.

He attempted to ignore it and found he couldn't. Finally out of pure frustration he reached into his drawer for a red pen, met Bobby's gaze and asked, "Is there something I can help you with, frost-boy?"

Bobby blinked, and then wrinkled his nose, whether it was at Annie's nickname or being caught Jean-Paul couldn't tell. At last his fellow teammate told him, "Scott wants me to make sure you come to the dance."

It was Jean-Paul's turn to blink as he set the pen down on his stack of papers, "You?"

"W-well," Bobby stuttered, "we do share an office."

"And that means you have any influence on me how?"

"That's what I said," Bobby muttered low under his breath causing Jean-Paul to raise his eyebrow and ask him to repeat that. He shook his head before asking him with a sigh, "Would you just come?"

His questioned caused Jean-Paul to lean back in his chair and regard him before telling him slowly, "Some things, Drake, I don't do on command."

Bobby stared at him a moment before he sputtered and growled, "I told him you were impossible."

"Something the matter?"

Bobby felt like screaming 'yeah, you're impossible', but he held his tongue. He wasn't about to start an argument with Jean-Paul, "No."

"Good, than you can inform Mr. Summers that I'm not interested and I didn't sign up to chaperon children while we encourage them to form romantic…"

"That's not what we're doing," Bobby informed him dryly.

"Robert, it's a school dance."

"So."

"I have that night off. I'm not going to spend it here. I'll probably be going out. I might even have a date," Jean-Paul informed him off-handily, but deliberately. The last thing Jean-Paul wanted was to get roped into chaperoning a school dance.

Date? Bobby frowned at the sudden flare of jealousy he felt. Was he jealous that Jean-Paul could date or that someone might be dating Jean-Paul? Both he decide. He either needed to act on this crush on his officemate or get rid of it. What would Jean-Paul want with him though? He was slowly turning into ice, not that Jean-Paul knew this…no scratch that Jean-Paul probably knew, hell the whole school probably knew after his freezer incident. He was just glad he'd managed to change back into himself after fighting Kurt's crazy father, Azazel. For a short while there he'd thought he was cured, but then a patch of ice had slowly started to form in the exact same spot as the before, that place where he'd been wounded by Black Tom. It was slowly spreading again. Bobby didn't want to think about that at the moment, if he didn't concentrate on it then it didn't scare him quite so much. No one wants to think that they'll end up alone for the rest of their life.

Date, Jean-Paul was talking about going on a date. Well he'd put an end to that if he could. Bobby narrowed his eyes, "No, you're going."

"Think again, otter pop, I'm not."

Bobby wanted to grit his teeth in frustration. What was with the nicknames? No one else got a nickname from Jean-Paul except Logan, and really he wasn't sure 'old man' counted for much. Was there perhaps some hope that Jean-Paul might be interested in him? He looked his teammate over as Jean-Paul's head went down and he began grading papers furiously. Red ink, he remembered hating that before he'd come to Xavier's, back when he went to public school. Xavier hadn't used red ink.

"I'm going," he offered.

Jean-Paul raised his head to meet his gaze and Jean-Paul suddenly found himself fighting the urge to tell Bobby that yes he would go to the dance. Maybe it was the wounded hopeful look in those hazel eyes, or maybe it was just the thought of seeing Bobby dressed up and having fun, but suddenly he did want to go. No, Jean-Paul told himself, he really couldn't keep torturing himself with this crush on the Iceman. He wasn't going. Choosing his words slowly he asked, "And that means what to me?"

Bobby put his hands up in a gesture of defeat, but internally he was plotting. Jean-Paul was going to the dance whether he wanted to our not, and he was going to be dressed up too.

"What are you going as?"

Bobby shrugged, "Aren't I intimidating enough as it is?"

"No," Jean-Paul informed him.

"Jubes and I are work on coming up with something together."

"Then I'm glad I'm not going. I'm sure you two are plotting a ridicules prank."

"Nah, not really, but that might be a good idea though, thanks."

Jean-Paul resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the mischievous grin Bobby sent his way and in an attempt to ignore him went back to grading his papers. Bobby watched him another moment, trying to think of just how he was going to get Jean-Paul to the school dance.

"Robert, you're staring. Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, Scott told me to make sure you were coming to the dance."

Jean-Paul shot him a glare and Bobby smirked before swinging his chair away from his desk and standing. As he walked out of the room he told his teammate, "Well it was worth another try."

He was going to find Annie, she'd help him come up with something. Either that or she'd let him know if Jean-Paul would hurt him when he managed to trick the speedster into coming to the Halloween dance. If she couldn't help he'd go to Hank, Hank would know what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Things with Annie weren't going as planned Bobby decided as she shoved him into a nearby chair then sat on him to ensure that he didn't get away. Bobby wondered how the hell he'd gotten himself into this mess.

"Oh my God," she whispered, "I can't believe this."

"W-what?" Bobby stuttered trying to play innocent and hoping against hope that Alex didn't walk in. He'd wanted to fight with Alex less than he'd want to fight with Jean-Paul. At least Jean-Paul looks sexy when he's angry, Alex never managed that.

"You like him."

Like? Bobby frowned at the word, it implied childhood, childishness. Shouldn't he have some adult word like want or maybe lust or eventually even love attached to him. No, somehow he'd gotten stuck with like. Idly he wondered if a few less pranks would rid him of the word. Then he remembered he should probably protest that.

"What?" he attempted half-heartily.

Annie's eyes widened even further, "You do. Oh my God, you do like him!"

Bobby decided there was no point in denying it any longer so he asked, "Aren't I enough of an adult to be past the whole like stage of relationships? Can we use any word other than like?"

Annie reacted by hugging him, "This is so great!"

Right at the moment, of course, was when Alex decided to walk in which forced Bobby to do his best to greet him with mock enthusiasm, "Alex, come help."

Annie swiftly pulled out of his embrace to grab her boyfriend and dragged him over, "Yes, you have to help. This is going to be difficult."

Difficult, not the word Bobby wanted to hear.

Alex looked back and forth between the two of them, it was obvious he was confused and edging on angry, "Um, Annie what exactly is it you two are doing?"

"Plotting," Annie told him with glee.

"Plotting?" Alex repeated.

Annie nodded, "Bobby is taking Jean-Paul to the school dance, but Jean-Paul doesn't know it yet and we have to figure out how to get him there without him realizing that he's Bobby's date and without him bailing on us."

Alex blinked.

Alex took a step back.

As Alex eyes widened he finally found his voice and managed to ask Bobby, "Is this a prank?"

Bobby raised his eyebrows wondering if he'd finally gotten one up on Havok. He leaned back in his chair and slowly said, "That depends."

Alex didn't say a word.

"It all depends on you," Bobby elaborated.

"Me?"

"Yes, you don't like guys in anyway do you?"

"No!" Alex answered quickly, vehemently.

"Good," Bobby grinned, sitting forward, "Then it's not a prank and you can help."

"I need to sit down," Alex managed to whisper.

Annie looked at her boyfriend in concern before she led him to a chair and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I-I…Bobby's going to date Northstar?"

"Jean-Paul."

"Does Jean-Paul know this?"

"Not yet."

"O-Oh."

"Alex, sweetheart, are you sure you're okay?"

Alex slowly managed to shake his head no before he explained, "Sometimes I end up dating the girls Bobby was with."

"You have me, you moron. Bobby is going to have Jean-Paul. You don't even find men attractive, so you're not going to screw up their happiness. And we're going to be happy for them, got it?"

"Got it," Alex nodded still feeling confused, but wanting to make Annie happy, "So what's the great plan?"

"Unfortunately we don't have one yet."

Alex frowned, "So we need to get him to the dance without him realizing that he's going cause Bobby wants him there?"

"Yes."

"Why not just have Logan do it? They've worked together so it wouldn't seem strange and I don't know anyone that can tell Logan no when he has his mind set on something."

"That might work," Bobby said slowly, "but it's a costume party. How do we get him into a costume without him noticing?"

Annie sat down on Alex's lap as she thought out-loud, "Well what are you going as?"

"Jubes and I were both going to be Glam Rockers."

"What?"

"She just discovered the greatness that is Velvet Goldmine."

"Oh, and she's how old?" Annie inquired.

"It's debatable, but she's claiming sixteen."

Annie nodded her understanding as Alex tugged her shirt slightly to get her attention before he informed her, "I don't get it."

She patted him reassuringly, "Don't worry about it."

"Are there any good couples in the movie?" Alex asked in his attempt to help.

Bobby's eyes widened. Annie grinned. Alex looked confused. A moment later Jubilee walked in and then all four of them were plotting.


	3. Chapter 3

With a growl of frustration Jean-Paul dumped an armload of shoes on his bed before he took a step back and examined them. He was going out if it killed him. He refused to be stuck in the mansion during the school dance.  
He blamed Bobby for his bad mood. The Iceman didn't seem to understand that no meant no and he wasn't going. Before he'd left their office Bobby had once again attempted to get him to change his mind. When he refused Bobby had given him that smile that indicated that a prank had been done and simply told him, "We'll see."

Then on his way to his room Alex had stopped him by grabbing his wrist and telling him, "I just want you to know, this wasn't my idea."

He hadn't even gotten to find out what Alex had meant because Havok had quickly exited to his room. There wasn't a doubt in Jean-Paul's mind, there was a prank and he was the target.

The sooner he escaped the better.

As he reached for a pair of boots Logan's voice interrupted his brooding, "Johnny, I'd never have guessed you have a shoe fetish."

He glanced at the shorter man, "I don't. The last time I counted I only owned twenty pairs."

Logan shook his head, "Twenty? And you don't admit you have a problem?"

"There's no 'problem' except that I appreciate my ability to look impeccable."

"Keep telling yourself that Johnny."

"Is there a reason for your visit?"

"Yes, you owe me a dance."

Jean-Paul turned to give Logan a confused look as he inquired to what he meant. Logan shrugged, "I've decided that before you leave tonight you owe me a dance."

"This is an attempt to get me amongst those kids isn't it?"

"It could teach them something, don't ya think?"

"They already know enough about prejudice, but you're right. That is after why Charles sought me out and one of the few reason I chose to stay," Jean-Paul mused as he sat on his bed and changed his shoes.

Logan grinned.

"Do you know what Robert's up to?"

"Yeah," Jubes voice called from his doorway, "let me guess you're going as a Goth?"

"Excuse me?"

"What's with the all black?" Jubilee inquired as she entered his room and Logan shut the door before leaning up against it.

Jean-Paul's eyes narrowed at the young girl dressed in plaid pants, a pale blue t-shirt with a cherry in the center and buttons strewn all over it, covered by a much too big green leopard-print jacket. Jean-Paul frowned as he took her in. Where had her breast gone and why was she wearing a brown wig that gave her shoulder length hair?

"Why do I get the distinct impression I'm being ganged up on?"

"I'm only going to give you a costume; you can wash the make-up off after you leave the dance."

"Make-up?"

"Everyone wears make-up on Halloween. Even Wolvie's got some make-up on."

Jean-Paul looked around towards Logan and frowned. Logan held out his arm so he could see the fake tattoo painted there. Jean-Paul frowned.

"I'm Popeye." Logan explained.

"I thought the shirt odd, but decided not to say anything."

"He refused to wear the hat Kitty got him," Jubilee hinted.

"There are some things even you two can't convince me of."

"If he's not wearing…"

"I don't think so JP, you're so wearing some make-up," Jubilee informed him.

"And just what do you think to make me go as?"

Jubilee's smiled mischievously.

"This is all Robert's doing isn't it?"

Logan and Jubilee exchanged a look.

"Johnny, this is one prank that's safe, I'd say go along with it." Logan reassured.

So Jean-Paul got a little bit of make-up in between snide comments carefully placed to have Jubilee laughing. At last they were done and as they were leaving Jean-Paul commented on the awfulness of her jacket causing Jubilee to hand it over to him, telling him to put it on.

"That monstrosity? Logan, you said this was safe."

Logan grinned. Jubilee rolled her eyes and told him, "Just put it on, its part of your costume."

"One dance, then I leave," Jean-Paul warned as he put the jacket on. Frowning as he realized that it fit him perfectly he asked Jubilee just who she was suppose to be.

"Arthur Stewart."

"Velvet Goldmine?"

"Hell yes!"

Her comment caused Jean-Paul to frown and look down at the jacket once more. Logan quickly grabbed him and steered him to the dance where he was quickly told again that there would one be one dance and then he was leaving.

They hadn't even entered the room when Rogue launched herself into his arms, "Jean-Paul! I can't believe you showed up, you have to dance with me!"

That said she latched onto his arm and dragged him out onto the dance floor.

"This is part of the joke isn't it? By not letting me dance with Logan you think to keep me here longer," he commented as she wrapped his arms around him.

"That's part of it, sugar," Rogue smiled, "Trust me though, you'll want to go along with this one. It'll be worth your while."

"Well no woman has grabbed me in an attempt to kiss me, so I suppose I'm safe."

Rogue laughed, before smacking him lightly on the arm and pulling the black scarf off her neck and placing it around his. He shook his head at her. The song ended and he made to step away from her, but she held on.

"You are not getting away from me that easy. We need to catch up, lunch sometime this week?"

"Only if we go out, away from all this for a few hours," he answered.

As she nodded Gambit approached them and asked if he could cut it. Jean-Paul nodded and began to step away when Remy wrapped his arms around him and told him that he'd meant him. Rogue disappeared into the crowd with a 'be good.'

"What's this?" Jean-Paul asked.

Remy smiled, "Popsicle's great plan."

"You're a mere distraction then?"

As an answer Remy stop dancing and pulled a green broach out of a pocket and pinned it to the scarf. Jean-Paul raised his eyebrow. With a wink Remy told him that he had to go find his date and that Logan was behind him, then he gave Jean-Paul a quick kiss and disappeared into the crowd.

Jean-Paul turned and grabbed Logan, "You said one dance."

"Having fun yet?"

"I told Robert I didn't want to come," Jean-Paul scowled.

"He went to a lot of trouble. I blame the production on him getting a few women involved."

"I'm supposed to be Brian Slade aren't I?"

Logan nodded before smirking, "He's Curt Wild and you're date."

"My what?" Jean-Paul was certain he'd heard wrong.

"He's over by the entrance dancing with Kitty. Go cut in," Logan told him before walking away and leaving Jean-Paul there to make his decision.

Feeling self-conscious and a little put out Jean-Paul stalked over not quite sure how he was going to react until he caught sight of Bobby. His breath caught in the back of his throat and he stopped to simply stare for a moment. Bobby was wearing tight jeans, a long sleeve black and white shirt and had a wig on that gave him longer blonde hair. Jean-Paul was use to seeing Bobby in large baggy shirts, even his pants were slightly big on him.

Kitty smiled at him over Bobby's shoulder and said something to her dance partner. Bobby immediately stopped dancing and hid behind her as he grinned, "You're going to hit me, aren't you?"

Kitty laughed, "Don't be stupid."

"Kit-Kat, you obviously haven't spent time with him. He's going to smack me."

Jean-Paul smiled as Bobby's eyes met his over Kitty's shoulder. Kitty laughed and pushed Bobby away telling him, "I have to go find Kurt, he promised me a dance."

"This was rather elaborate," Jean-Paul told him as he and Bobby moved into dancing.

Bobby shrugged, "We figured it was the only way to get you here."

"I could have just left you stranded, dateless," Jean-Paul pointed out.

"Annie said there was no way you would," Bobby grinned, "I was worried you'd be pissed though."

"I was, for a moment. Whose idea was it to have Remy kiss me?"

Bobby stopped dancing and scowled, "What?"

"I take it he added that on his own."

Bobby took a step back a little startled at the jealousy running through him, the anger at Gambit and the sudden thought that maybe Annie was wrong and Jean-Paul wouldn't want him. Jean-Paul smirk as he pulled Bobby against him and told him, "Turn about's fair play."

Then he kissed Bobby before telling him, "I'd rather dance with Curt Wild. What's he suppose to be?"

"He and Rouge are pirates," Bobby answered as he wrapped his arms around Jean-Paul. Calm and happy he smiled.

Jean-Paul couldn't help but return the smile.

"Bobby? What are you doing?"

They both turned their heads to take in a confused Scott dressed as a cowboy. Bobby smirked at him, "You told me to make sure he came. Well here he is."

"I…" Scott frowned not quite sure how to answer that. He didn't get to as Warren grabbed him by the elbow and steered him away after he gave Bobby a wink and a shake of his head.

"Worthington was in on this to?"

"This is why plotting in a group is a bad idea, word spreads fast. I was convinced you'd hear about it before today."

"I had no idea."

Bobby smirked, "Luckily most of my pranks end up running smoothly."

"Congratulations," Jean-Paul offered before kissing him again. As Bobby returned the kiss wholeheartedly Jean-Paul realized that someone up there really didn't hate him.


End file.
